


Brimstone: Summoning of the Muse

by Chimera428



Series: Brimstone & Quicksilver: A Supergirl Supernatural World AU [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Brimstone - Freeform, Demons, F/F, Gen, Original Universe, Snippets, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: Small song based snippets that fit various characters





	1. Calling All Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd drop a few snips of this world in given that its Halloween and all
> 
> No betas just flash writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara x Cat  
> [Calling All Angels ](https://youtu.be/4KYcY8bQifU)

Eyes closed she let the wind and cloud and atmosphere so unlike her own fade away, leaving her on the edge of space, stars and forever staring back at her as she hovered on the edge of life and death. A few scant inches and she would have no way to make it back down to the planet she now had to call her own.

She reached out with sure fingers, the tips carving lines of light as she penetrated the barely visible field, how easy it would be to just drift that much higher, to succumb to the whims of the galaxy and drown in the cold unfeeling vacuum like some of her own people had.

It was then she heard it, the faint whisper of a sound that grew louder from her heart upward.

"Catheros..."

In an instant her wings were out, snapping to full expanse as she pulled in a deep breath of stardust before relinquishing her control of Earths' gravity.

Her decent was instant, wings pulled in tightly as she fell head first as if diving off some Olympian platform her ribs catching fire from the inside as she felt the draw of the woman she was bound to and the flicker of something heavy and painful. Ice blue eyes were alive then, as she burned a trail across the sky, wings pulling up sharply before giving a thunderous beat, spurring her even faster forward.

Within the span of a breath she was there, as Cat's frame hovered just against her own before her wings snapped open like sails on a high wind causing their bodies to collide gently. Arms wrapped around the woman securely, while a strong tail bound itself to her waist before she curled her wings around to direct the air before rising.

 


	2. Let Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Alura and the fall of Krypton](https://youtu.be/cx-dwZUVpMw)

No one had ever struck the justicar hard enough to bring her down but with the second strike to her body she was on her knees. Her assailant looking over his victory before turning to address her other captors.

She turned her back to them, pulling in a painful breath. Her shoulders burned from the binds around her biceps and wrists, even when she knew they could not contain her.

“The great Justicar Alura, brought to her knees, just like the rest of her pathetic brood of abominations. The lady matriarch of the great House of El.”

He turned then, boots scraping against the floor like a hundred brittle bones snapping. He grabbed her by her hair, forcing her back around and the view of her world crumbling.

“This is prophecy, this is the consequence of your lot and all others like you, we were never meant to serve you.”.

Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the escape pods, her daughter and nephew, she knew it without falter and steeled herself for the impending doom she felt settling in her spine like ice shards.

“None of their kind will escape, if we are all doomed to die so shall their spawn”

She felt the explosions in her body before the first two shots were even fired, her eyes turning as dangerous and flame ridden as the crumbling bits of metal scattering among the stars.

Screams followed as her bonds ruptured like tissue paper, wings tore from her back and cast the general across the platform and over the edge before a great burst of wind sent her skyward.

The others fled in panic but none escaped her winged wrath.

What felt like eons was merely a few seconds, violent and bloody as she landed atop a struggling soldier.

“They said you were just an elemental…please, i..i..didn't…he never said you were a child of Rao!”

Alura stretched her wings wide, flames burning in her eyes, blood painting her skin.

“We were all children of Rao… until today.”

With a rush of air her wings cracked the ground with their impalement, eyes never turning from the man as the light of his life smoldered out.

Slowly she rose, the streaks of fire from her children’s pods still coloring the sky. “I am not a child anymore…. I am Rao's vengeance.”.

With another shout of anguish she raced off the platform, free falling into the fire and smoke of her world’s destruction, a rain of once white feathers now soiled and bloody left in her wake.


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Cat Grant demon extraordinaire ](https://youtu.be/h8IQkeeum9w)

Cat eased her way through the darkened room as if she owned it, although there was a good possibility she just might. Bodies moved around her, driven by primal needs and the kind of music that accompanied such places. Poorly lit alcoves and neon lit mirrors served as the majority of light, and as a result seemed to lower inhibitions almost as much as the alcohol served at the bar could.

She let her tail unfurl, keeping it close just in case, but the edge of it twitching about against her waist with the all the visceral energy swirling about like a hurricane, was proving far too distracting. She blinked once, her eyes shifting momentarily to their normal state, zeroing in on a couple involved with one another in a corner as she settled into an alcove all her own.

Cat settled comfortably at her table, one might call it usual but only others like her would even notice in a place like this, and this was indeed her territory so another exactly like her would be far and few between. Then again, as her mother liked to remind her, there was no one like her.

A glass found its way to her, clawed fingertips barely gracing its edge before she sat back into her booth and leveled her attention on the couple far more involved in each other than an attempt at being the least bit modest with their current course of intent.

Already she could feel the energy twisting at her spine, coiling across the parts of her darker nature and with a sip of her scotch allowed the very edges of that tension to ease inside and sate her basic needs.

Truth be told, energy was always her forte, especially of a sexual nature. It would have to be what with being a succubus, but that sustenance, just like an orgasm, was merely fleeting. The true, raw, delicious energy that could sate her true nature was the energy wrought from coating those decadent wet dreams of humans with terrors that clung to them for days on end.

She grinned openly when she caught the eye of the woman currently occupied with the man worshiping her throat, tail twitching beneath the table while her fingers curled tighter around the glass in her hand.

The woman answered back with the edge of a smile all her own, dipping her head down and locking eyes with Cat as the man wrapped around her slipped out of sight.

Cat swirled her glass slightly, it wouldn’t be the first time she had been caught, or invited or made the focal point of trysts in this place, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Especially when all that energy bleeding off the pair of them and half the room served to sustain her; and until recently she wouldn’t have hesitated to sit in the same booth instead of secluding herself to one across the room alone.

She finished her drink as the woman across from her began to flush and shimmer with the tell-tale haze of sweat from exertion, spurring Cat to move over into the same booth until she heard her name whispered like a lover would against her ear. While certainly not an uncommon thing in the least, it wasn’t so much the method as it was the owner of the voice and intention behind it.

Nearly convinced her mind was toying with her, or some other kindred testing her territorial boundaries, she stood, her intention still the same, only to stop three steps around her table when she heard it again.

This time it was louder, deeper and unmistakably Kara's. It was enough to stop her advance and force her back into the shadows where she melted into them, her true nature pinpointing the other woman’s voice like a flame in the darkness and nesting Cat within the darkest stretch of shadow clinging to the inside of her assistant’s apartment.

Cat remained rooted in place, honestly unsure if she should venture out of the sanctuary of darkness even when she heard the whimper of her name break across the emptiness of the other woman’s apartment. The cry spilled across the space like quicksilver colliding with Cat's nature and something else, something she still refused to admit to herself.

Fingers curled into her palms, her tail coming to a complete stop as she felt the licentious twist of energy pawing at her spine, begging to be let in, taken, drained and just like that the shadows swallowed her whole again.

Cat nearly stumbled out of the shadows into her own home, steadying herself on the back of her couch as the first thing she could find to steady herself while the echoes of Kara's voice and the heady pull of her energy still refused to let Cat go.

It only proved what the woman had suspected of her assistant all along.

Kara Danvers was anything but a mild mannered human. 


	4. (I Think I'm) Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Cat x Kara ](https://youtu.be/-rQvTcTeRyQ)

Kara glanced to the door with the soft knock on the other side. Shutting her book she unfolded herself off the couch, assuming it was probably Lena given the hour and probability that it could be anyone else.

Alex had Astra, J’onn never made house calls, James was on assignment and Winn was his backup. That left Maggie or Lena, the former of which was more her sister’s friend than her own.

“Come to see how the other side slums it?” Kara offered up in an amused tone as she pulled open the door only to be faced with someone who was anyone but her dark haired blue eyed friend.

Cat Grant lifted her chin at the question, eyeing the woman holding the door open and her state of dress, or lack therein.

“If by slumming it you mean answering the door in nothing but socks and a shirt.. I guess so… Kara.”

Unsure of what to do, or say or think Kara put up no resistance when Cat stepped out of the shadow of her doorway and into her apartment as if it were somewhere she frequented as often as her own office.

Kara followed the woman with her gaze, taking in the impossibly high heels and the state of her dress that she had just come straight from the office. She swallowed thickly as she studied Cat while Cat studied her apartment before the sound of the closing door where Kara had let it go pulled the other woman’s attention back to her.

“What… what’re you doing-”

“You called me.” Cat answered simply as she lifted her inhuman gaze to Kara before blinking and secreting her nature away again.

Kara shook her head slowly, licking her suddenly dry lips as she tried to recount the past few moments if she had indeed summoned the other woman even inadvertently only to have her mind go blank when Cat stepped into her space with an impossible ease.

“Before now.” Cat allowed, lifting a hand as if to touch the other woman’s face before curling her fingers away before making contact. “And I was… improper.”

Kara swallowed again, feeling her chest flutter with Cat’s fingers fluttering to touch her skin before coiling away. The woman’s words hit a few seconds after and the look that followed told Cat everything she needed to know while Kara’s daring step closer solidified the notion.

“Imp-”

“”Listen… and look Kara.” Cat set her purse down in the nearest chair. “It wasn’t the first time you’ve done it.. But it was the first time… I shut you out.”

Kara chewed on her bottom lip watching the other woman as she moved like the shadows she seemed to live within until they were facing one another again and Cat was even closer than a moment ago.

Cat pressed a finger to Kara’s lips when she drew breath to speak again, leaning in closer still.

“My entire day, was spent trying to make order out of all this chaos and I realized, you’re not the chaos.”

Their bodies were mere inches apart now, Cat’s finger still lightly pressed across the curve of Kara’s mouth acting like a magnet as the pair of them drifted even closer.

“What am I?” Kara murmured, half afraid to answer, half afraid not to.

Cat’s smile was genuine, and Kara let out a soft whimper when she felt the velveteen coil of Cat’s tail brushing across her legs.

“You’re the calm.”

Kara drew in a deep breath, holding it unconsciously at that admission as Cat’s fingertips caressed her bottom lip, the faintest edge of her claw suddenly realized against her skin; Kara could only feel her insides melting as Cat slowly dropped her veil.

Cat studied the other woman carefully, letting the facade of her humanity fade away only to feel a weight settle heavy in her chest with the reflection of Kara’s eyes as they tracked over her features. It was her turn to swallow hard this time as she left her fingers lift away and her eyes lower.

“I-” Cat was going to say she should go, that she needed to leave, until Kara’s hands were around her wrist, thumbs nearly bruising her palm as Kara closed the distance between them and stole the rest of the words from Cat’s throat.

The kiss itself was more tender than it was desperate, starting in a flurry of emotion and desire and something else Cat refused to acknowledge pulling at her, only to even out and fade into some kind of deeper sentiment between the two of them.

The edge of Kara’s tongue stole her breath away again as her bottom swell was caught between the gentle pressure of Kara’s lips before she broke away.

Kara’s eyes were open the second their kiss broke, her heart fluttering all the more as she watched Cat slowly open her own eyes with a veiled shudder and a flex of her fingers around Kara’s grip still wrapped around her wrist and palm.

“Cat..?” Kara’s voice was a whisper of uncertainty, afraid she’d gone too far again as Cat closed her eyes with another deep inhale and straightened her shoulders.

“Kara.. “ She opened her eyes again, any trace of human remnant completely gone. “I don’t want to think anymore...after everything I have dealt with this afternoon.”

Kara nodded slowly, her grip starting to ease until Cat’s hold tightened to keep her there.

“So right now… I’m going to go lie down in your bed...and let you do whatever you want.”

Kara’s throat was dry the instant Cat’s words truly hit her, her heart pounding away like a drum in time with Cat’s steps as she slipped out of her grasp and walked towards the double doors that sectioned off her bed from the rest of the apartment.

Effortlessly Cat shed her jacket, leaving it to the floor, walking out of her heels one by one as clawed fingers mussed the once perfect line of her shirt as she pulled it free of the waistband of her skirt. Her tail bounced lightly with each movement, floating about as if it had its own mind before aiding in the lift of her skirt hem as she climbed onto Kara’s bed and eased herself across it like the great feline demon she was.

 


	5. Walk Through the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Battle for Earth - Walk Through the Fire ](https://youtu.be/WIdJi5IE0P0)

Kara felt her body slam into a concrete barrier, plowing through it and into the resulting debris only to feel someone's fist in her hair.

“Get up my little justicar spawn” Ursa was relentless in her hold, picking the girl up and tossing her back through another wall. “Supergirl indeed. You're nothing in comparison to a warrior like me.” Ursa spun violently as Kara’s heat vision bit into her shoulder, tossing her a good thirty feet back before she erupted from the most recent pile.

“You're delusional just like your General.” She spat, floating in the air above the fallen woman who leapt up to grapple her in the air.

Superman spiraled past them, Zod hot on his heels while Non struggled with J'onn a short distance away.

Meanwhile, Luthor remained in his place in the Oval office, President Marsdin on her knees in full view with a hunk of kryptonite hanging from her neck. Lex was broadcasting the entire ordeal while spouting his claims as President and how the world would soon be bowing to him unless they wished to feel the wrath of his new Generals currently engaged in their fight with the super family.

Metropolis was under martial law, had been for nearly a week, surrounded by the military on standby, for what she wasn't sure, while D.C. remained in chaos. The entire state of the world hinged itself to the battle ongoing, while every news outlet, including her own, tried to keep up.

Alex and Lucy continued to coordinate their efforts with any and all support they could provide to the surrounding areas touched by the stain of Luthor's plans while attempting to manipulate the trio of Kryptonian's who had banded together to aid him so that Zod might become ruler of Earth. General Lane was running the task force surrounding metropolis preparing for the ensuring war should Superman, Supergirl and J'onn fail in their efforts.

Cat stood behind her desk, mouth over her hand as she watched Kara and Ursa pummel each other, feeling her eyes close when the former lost her battle and was again flung down into the ground.

Cat started to pace, she never paced, it was unbecoming and exposed one’s worry. She wasn’t worried, even if she couldn’t get Kara out of her head, the sickening sour feeling out of her chest and the anxiousness that coiled along her spine when she had witnessed the latest news reports coming out of Metropolis.

“Agent Danvers, Director, we’ve got… something headed for the White House. Coming in hot and fast.”

Lucy and Alex exchanged glances, half fearful some other nation had launched a WMD without warning until it registered as biological. The pair watched their own feeds before the live footage from Luthor’s broadcast fell into chaos. The array of windows erupted like a bomb going off sending wood, mortar and glass everywhere.

Instantly Luthor was forced onto his desk, hauled up by his suit, spun and slammed onto the presidential seal as some great beast seemed to preside over him, pinning him to the object. Their wings were broad leathery and tipped in what could only be described as claws, unfolding like some great webbed sinewy canvass clawed hands dug into his body.

“Call them off.” The woman’s voice sounded like a thousand all at once ad Luthor felt as if his chest was going to cave in from the pressure she applied to it. Rounds of ammunition went off around her, bouncing off her wings as she caved them around her, sending those even capable of functioning into a panic as they watched the green bullets explode and do nothing to the creature

Her eyes burned with the fire of a thousand suns when she looked up and with a burst of energy the gunfire halted. She heard the thunk of the Kryptonite nearby but didn’t turn away from her prey as she looked down upon Luthor once more, hand turning over, poised to rip his heart out of his chest.

“Call. Them. Off.”

Marsdin was already on the phone across the room, eyes never leaving the pair atop her desk.

“I-Ican’t” He wheezed, as she dug her knees into his sides and dug her claws into his chest making him shout.

“General Lane move in now!” Lucy shouted over the comms while Alex tried to relay what had just happened to the others in the heart of Metropolis.

“Then what good are you?”

“Don’t!” Marsdin was suddenly there, Luthor clutching to her arm as the woman stopped her assault, turning her burning eyes upon the other woman. “You’re with them aren’t you.” She stated more than asked realization to her statement failing the other woman as far as Marsdin could tell.

“Superman, J’onn J’onzz and Supergirl.” With the last one Marsdin saw the other woman hesitate. “They’re fighting for us, maybe even dying for us, he does not deserve the mercy of your actions for that.”

The dark clad woman tipped her head strangely and when Luthor tried to speak again she growled down at him and dug her claws in deeper, forcing him to shush as Marsdin pulled her arm free of Luthor’s struggles to get away, reaching tentatively instead for the other woman until they were touching.

“He will never stop.” The woman warned, her wings slowly beginning to fold back a bit as the bite of her claws relaxed.

“And he should be judged, not executed first.”

The woman swallowed visibly, her fixation lingering on one particular word that made her shoulders fall, claws retracting completely as Marsdin took a firm hold of her other hand only to startle when all manner of the oval office was busted into.

The woman pressed a knee into Luthor hauling Marsdin up and into the veil of her wings as gunfire resounded all around them.

“HOLD YOUR FIRE!!!”

“STOP SHOOTING!!!”

J”onn was on his back, grabbing at Non’s leg as he crushed his weight against the Martian’s chest, Supergirl was barely there, the relay of the DEO nothing but static in her ear as Ursa dragged her up and along by her hair and cape, at the sight of them Superman nearly roared at Zod pausing only when Ursa bent Kara up, hand around her throat from behind green blade held over her chest.

“You’re finished son of Jor-El, as is the last of the El line.” Zod stated, hovering above the rubble that was the center of Metropolis. “Kneel before me and declare me your leader and I will spare them.”

“Don’t do it Superman!” J’onn shouted before Non pressed harder forcing the air from his lungs.

Cat watched in horror feeling her breath catch as she saw Superman descend from the air, landing sure footed on the broken concrete as Zod came closer. He caught movement on Kara’s behalf and in an instant she was on her knees in a heap clutching at her chest.

The heroine said something only Clark and other Kryptonian’s realized too late. Grabbing her captor’s arm and impaling herself and the woman behind her with the Kryptonite weapon.

James was in Cat’s office in an instant, hand on her shoulder as she clutched at her chest, desperately sucking in oxygen as her facade shifted for an instant revealing her demonkin form to the man trying to help her.

“Notsupposed to...not possible.” Cat’s mind screamed at her, in pain and something else,something far more frightening. This shouldn’t be happening, it wasn’t possible for her and Kara to be connected like this, no demon had ever, couldn’t ever. She shut her eyes to the fire in her chest, the burn as it raced through her veins and twisted her about onto her back as she opened her eyes again and screamed.

The fight was over almost as quickly as it began, seeing Kara fall Clark had gone supernova, his heat vision exploding from him like a bomb going off. Non had sense enough to self preserve, letting J’onn go in order to flee only to be caught by the martian in mid-air and thrown back down into the concrete before J’onn hauled the Kryptonian up to act as a shield as the blast wave swept them up.

He heard the screams of the other Kryptonian general, cursing the skies and the House of El before collapsing into a heap of ash leaving the only one left screaming to be Clark before he too ceased his assault and dropped to the ground on his knees, the tatters of his cape fluttering out behind him.

Non was thrown to the ground a shout of pain his back still smoldering while a singed J’onn secured him and bound the alien in kryptonite bonds after disabling his k-shield. Kara was still on the ground in a heap and he was quick to get to her despite his injuries. Clark was there as well, prying what was left of Ursa from his cousin. The woman’s wings were around her like a shell espite being limp as Clark opened them up.

Kara was unconscious, her own k-shield having been disabled in the power surge she sent through it to bring Ursa’s down before stabbing the two of them. J’onn eased her hair from her face, seeing no movement as the pair of them folded her wings away beneath her cape.

Alex dropped to the ground, Lucy was there in an instant swearing Kara was okay, had to be okay as the camera’s finally adjusted to the explosion Superman had provided.

“Come in… anyone…*static* nzz, have*static…* help.”

“We’re coming!” General Lane’s voice resounded before Lucy or Alex could respond.

Lucy heard her phone go off twisting to see it was Olsen, as were the seven other missed calls.

“Lane-”

“Lucy I need someone at CatCo.”

“What’s-”

“It’s Cat, she’s down, went down when Supergirl… “

“On it. Get her secure and away from prying eyes.” She hung up and immediately dispatched a team.

“Clark we have to get her back..”

“No.” He glared, lifting Kara into his arms as he stood.”I need to take her to the Fortress, not that science lab of yours.” His words cut into J’onn visibly as he cradled Kara’s body to his chest only to come up short before attempting to take off.

J’onn caught his hesitation and felt his chest tighten when he realized he was the most capable out of the three of them. “You have no powers-”

“I need to get her back.” Clark growled, J’onn readied himself for another attack seeing the distraction in Clark’s gaze until he caught it, closing in around them.

The people of Metropolis, in droves, amidst the rubble surrounding them until they were near enough to touch the trio flooding them with gratitude and solace for the fallen woman in his arms.

The dark clad woman refused to relinquish the president, even as General Lane’s team secured Luthor and hauled him away until she was certain the threat, even accidental was gone.

“Thank you. Again.” President Marsdin allowed once the woman eased her protective hold until they were two separate people again.

“Thank my family, who share far more sentiment than I ever could for humanity as they are clearly prepared to die for it despite the constant hate of what they, we are.”

“What, do I call you?”

The woman shifted her jaw, wings folded against her back but she stayed near until she could be assured the President was safe enough to be left to the primitives that made up her security forces.

“Astra, General Astra.”

“Ma’am….” Marsdin’s service agent edged closer, a tablet in hand, turning it over she couldn’t help but gasp upon seeing what the rest of the world was. Superman, the Martian and the limp body of Supergirl between them while the citizens of Metropolis surrounded them in solidarity.

“No..” She said breathlessly, her expression falling. “Please no.” Before her grief could take hold she felt the burst of air at her back, the winged woman gone with it, blazing a trail across the skies headed for Metropolis.


	6. Can't Get You Out of My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Alex x Astra](https://youtu.be/L4EuFgfyA5E)

Alex sniffed the air, already tucking backwards until her tail, what small bit of it actually was one, caught the corner followed by her hips and spine as she tried to hide even further in the shadows that surrounded her. Ocher eyes blinked, wishing she could calm down enough to change back, to just be the silly brave human Astra had first encountered. Not this giant beast of a thing that only a demonkin could find some twisted sense of companionship with.

Alex's paw scraped the ground, claws clicking on the concrete as she tried to curl them away, her head hitting a portion of the scaffolding causing the metal clang to give her away even more. Her shoulders dropped, ears following as she grumbled at herself and one more reason to add to her complete lack of social life. As if being some self appointed protector of Supergirl wasn't enough, at least she chose that option. This situation was far different and well beyond any choice she would've opted in for.

Astra was slow to approach, she had wondered about the one who she caught scent of on her niece from time to time. Having recognized a part of it before now, as belonging to the brave one. The now richer, far more ancient depths of it since the last time she had been earthbound was something far more intriguing. She had suspected simply that her niece had expanded her complement of family or confidants. This had been proven in part, to the more smoldering ashen scent that filled Kara's very pores, like a candle after it had been blown out, still smoking and warm.

This scent however, was something entirely different, and with another deep breath of her own she noted there was an element of fear in the air and something else that stirred at her insides.

Unmistakable, despite the form. Pheromones never lied.

It struck her then as her gaze fell, or more rose once again to the figure trying with very little success to hide in the shadow from her.

Astra's lips parted when the full weight of who she was looking at seized her heart, forcing her forward at a much faster pace than she should have taken upon seeing the creature rise up higher, or perhaps just press her spine into the wall. Astra could fit the entire spread of her wings in the breadth of the creature's crouched form and that truth only made her heart hammer harder.

This was the woman who had killed her, split her heart in more than one way. Astra swallowed hard hearing the faint growl nestled deep in the creature's chest as their ears turned backward and claws curled towards the palm, ready to grab Astra or swipe her into pieces.

With a narrowed gaze Astra stepped even closer, despite hearing the warning in the chest of Alex's frame vibrate in the air like distant thunder. She held up a hand, not daring to break her gaze from Alex's when it finally met hers again. Like the uncoiling of some great snake Alex moved, fur and muscle, prowess and might drawing down and near.

Her hand spread out on the concrete just beside Astra, swallowing the ground and nearly surrounding the Kryptonian's space as Alex brought her weight down to that hand, her nose twitching and moving as she sniffed, ears flat back and shoulders tense as if ready to jump over Astra's body and flee.

Astra counted in her mind, waiting until the second she caught the first ounce of Alex's posture relaxing when she snatched the woman's muzzle with her hands and other-worldly strength, yanking the beast down to her level.

Alex bared her teeth in a dangerous display, lips peeling back into a snarl, her fur standing on end and making her look even bigger. Until everything ground to a finite halt.

Her eyes were wide in the next second, Astra's grip slowly relaxing and instead of fisting around her fur, now made firm kneading movements along the underside of her jaw while Astra pressed her forehead against Alex's muzzle rubbing back and forth. When Astra felt the other woman calm enough, she lifted her features in an arc, contact never breaking until her chin was pressed hard against the top of Alex's snout and they were eye to eye again.

“My brave one..” Astra nearly purred causing one of Alex's ears to swivel forward and her eyes to go even wider as she let out a whimpering whine of a sound. Astra pressed closer, nearly smothering Alex's nose and mouth with her throat, chest and torso as Astra slid her hands up until her arms were under Alex's jaw and her fingers kneaded into the start of her massive neck.

Astra smiled slowly, letting her hum sink into the werewolf on an almost visceral level before Alex's free paw found Astra's back, nearly engulfing her entire body before Alex stopped moving completely. Unsure of how in the hell she was supposed to hold the other woman or return the affection being lavished on her.

Astra nuzzled the woman's snout again, causing Alex to almost arc a brow at her as she adjusted her stance, letting Alex's head go, only to thump into her body mass and nearly disappear into the thick down of Alex's fur crest. The woman crouched lower, surrounding Astra's body in herself almost completely, all four paws on the ground, body curled and head down until her nose almost touched the floor behind Astra's back.

“What have you done to yourself..” Astra spoke, causing Alex's ears to flicker and another whine to sound before she huffed at the ground, sending dust and grit everywhere. 


	7. Nightcall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Astra's true nature](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZYw0MQp_fI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was beta'd by @ChupeyDupey :)

Astra drew in a deep breath feeling the unmistakable draw of the world around her, caressing her skin and weaving down into her bones with a finite resolve. The calling of her nature pricked to life the very essence of her true self with pinpoint accuracy. She felt her body come to life in a way that could only be compared to standing on the edge of a cliff a split second before the ground gave way. She stood easily, uncoiling from her seat like a snake, fluid and purposeful as the leathery expanse of her wings buckled and gradually unfurled themselves behind her.

She adjusted her shoulders accordingly, feeling the decadent pull of ill-used muscles as her body acclimated to their spread. She stretched them to the breaking point, feeling the tendons and integuments between the flexible bones shiver in their exquisite delicacy. She continued forward even as they curled around her like some great shroud, ignoring the conventions of gravity as she simply walked beyond the threshold of her living space and off the edge of the surrounding balcony.

Her wings snapped to life at the last second, bracketing the length of her spine on either side and compromising the acceleration of her descent. Without missing a step, their expanse collapsed around her once more only to fold back around her as she continued along the sidewalk below. The calling coated her insides, fueling her direction as she navigated the dark expanse of National City’s back alleys and shadowed corners.

She felt the presence of others nearby, barely cocking her head towards the shadows. The reflective shine of her eyes served as enough warning to those suddenly aware of her to keep away. Her kind were were thought to be either extinct or ancients. They were feared, more than even some demonkin. As the calling pulled her deeper into the darkness of the city, her very essence kept the curious at bay.

This world was such an odd one in comparison to Krypton. There she was well known, legendary and respected,abundant and just as brilliant as Rao's own light. Here she was a rumor, something long forgotten and extinct. Even now ,she could hear the whispers of those beyond the veil trying to vet her origin. Idisi, Norn, Valravn, Mors Daemonium…

Valkyrja.

That was the closest to Erelim'Aemite that Earth had to offer.

Chooser of the slain…

Astra let the makeshift hood of her wings slip away, curling over her shoulders like a shadow of death as she slowed to a stop at the mouth of a dead end alley. The wretch and filth of some lowly creature was evident in the surrounding as were the fearful whimpers of whatever lay just beyond. She turned and set her shoulders, her wings slowly unfurling, as she stepped further into the dimly lit grunge of the narrow channel between buildings.

“Please...you have what you want…”

She made it a point to scrape the ground with her boots, pulling the attention of the two men who had cornered an unfortunate pair of souls.

“Looks like the fun is just beginning.”

The first voice was a growl of a sound, the ensuing laugh of his companion was just as threatening before it was choked off in fear. The second man had the decency to drop his weapon, immediately lowering to the ground with his hands up, speaking in his own species tongue. His companion was far less considerate, twisting the blade in his hand around so that the length of it ran along his forearm.

“Fuck her. She's not-hrrrk!”

Astra had moved in a blink, like a shimmer of thought. Arm stretched, wings proud and wide. Her eyes were endless black pools of an eternity beyond comprehension, that the man now hoisted from the ground felt himself falling into.

“You dare hunt in -my- territory?” The core of her voice was smooth, like a serpent, with scales made from razor blades that carved her words into a hundred voices.

“Oh gods… you're not supposed to exist. The last of you died. We thought you were just a new blood carving their space.” The man on the ground refused to look up, flattened out on his belly, stammering through the grime of the pavement.

The man in her grasp continued to struggle, kicking aimlessly as the air was throttled from him. Like a discarded toy Astra left him to crumple. His true form phased into view for a split second, before his body turned to ash in the breeze of her wings snapping back behind her.

The remaining figure nearly wretched where he was as the scent of brimstone filled the air. He felt the cold metal of the toe of her boot on his chin, before his head was pitched up roughly.

“Look at me..” she warned, seeing his eyes were still closed. The man merely shook his head, his human form fading away leaving a husk of scales and spines.

“LOOK AT ME” Astra commanded in a thousand voices, forcing the man's serpentine eyes to open.

He stared at her in pure terror, as the ash of his companion drifted between them. It only served to further what he could only comprehend as looking directly into the heart of a raging fire. Like a great dragon, Astra lowered herself to his level, coiling tight and ready to strike at any given moment.

“No more.” She whispered, watching black tears spill from his eyes as he stared. “No innocents, no downtrodden, no human is yours to touch. Feed on yourselves and those who have lost their humanity to fits of depravity your ilk have driven them to. Understand?”

The man shook in response.

“Now go.”

He didn't need to be told twice, clawing at the ground as he scrambled away and out of sight.

Astra let her wings fall after another moment, their breadth cloaking her without thought as her features shifted and her posture softened. With a slight tip of her head she looked to the crumpled figures set against the wall as the last trembling rasp of breath shuddered from the lungs ahead of her.

She let out a slow breath, and with it the wind followed, swirling around the alley and clearing its entirety of debris and refuse. The streak of lightning that was her hair fell across her features as she reached out with tentative fingers. The calling rose to a crescendo then as her fingers made contact until the ethereal remnant of those two lost souls coiled around her arm.

Astra took hold of the ghostly hands that clung to her, drawing them up from their mortal vessels until the three of them were standing. Her wings fanned out again, curling like a protective barrier. Wings once covered in leather and sinew were now dusted with a soft down of plush fur and a stretch of feathers.

“What's happening…” the older of the two questioned while the younger stepped closer to Astra.

“She's here to guide us home…”

Astra turned her head curiously, searching the younger soul taken much too soon as the older one edged closer.

“They can't hurt you and they dare not try.” Her voice was almost ethereal, wrapped in tender affection.

“Will momma be there?”

Astra nodded once, drawing the pair closer as she shrouded the two souls in the warmth of her wings. “I can hear her now...just beyond the light.” With a careful gesture she plucked two feathers from the depths of that downy fur, offering them up to the pair. “Hold on tight and don't let go until she has you.”

With another rush of the wind they were gone, and with a sorrowful exhale the brilliance of Astra's wings turned to ash. She shook them vigorously, spreading the dust into the air as leathery folds remained the same. They collapsed around her like some great coat once more as she felt her body shift back into the earthly plane completely once again.

 


End file.
